


Wanted and Wanting

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity talk about their wants - including how Oliver wanted to keep his family safe and what they want in the future.





	Wanted and Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for this week's Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt Wanting. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow

 

Oliver had been out of prison for a few months, things were slowly getting back to normal with his family - whatever normal was. He knew he and Felicity still needed to talk. Going to prison without discussing it with her, leaving her out of the decision had caused a rift between them he was determined to mend. He wanted Felicity to have everything she wanted including a husband who included her in decisions.

 

He was waiting in line at the grocery store when he said the tabloids, Felicity’s face was splashed all over the covers. Some claimed their marriage was over, some said she there was a new man and some, of course, claimed she was pregnant. He knew all these things were untrue. It hurt him, that Felicity didn’t even mention this was happening. Oliver knew Felicity wasn’t as good as he at ignoring this type of media coverage.

 

He was going to make Felicity’s favourite meal tonight, spaghetti and meatballs. He hoped she would talk to him. William was spending the night at a friend’s, he was also happy to have his life back. As he drove home he thought about how he was going to get his wife to talk.

 

It’s not that Felicity didn’t talk, she was Felicity after all but she seemed to be holding back. Oliver knew she loved him, nothing would change that. He also knew he hurt her. It would take time to mend that hurt but he wanted to know why she didn’t mention things like the tabloids. Did she think it would upset him? Did she think he wouldn’t notice his wife’s face on magazine covers?

 

*****

 

Felicity was so glad her day was over. She just wanted to go home pour a glass of wine and sink into a bubble bath. Since she and Curtis had decided to part ways, she was on her own. This was both good and bad. Good as she was now CEO of Smoak Technologies, bad in that she needed to find all new investors. She spent most of her day begging for money - not her favourite past time. At least she had the patent to the chip in her back. Curtis agreed, she could keep the patent as long as he received minor proceeds from the sales. 

 

Truthfully, Felicity now had everything she wanted her own company, her husband home and her lovely son. She should be ecstatic, however things with Oliver were not great. She wanted to have a mature, adult conversation about his decision to go to jail but she was still so angry. She was afraid all that would come out was her loud voice. She wasn’t ready to push him away just yet. Oliver would never know, just how much she missed him. How she ached, cried for her husband all those nights he was away. She needed him close right now.

 

She pulled into the parking garage glad to be home. When she got out of her car her feet ached from the heels she’d worn all day. They were coming off the moment she entered her condo, the bath would help her poor feet. Before prison, Oliver used to massage them but she needed to find other ways to help herself once he….nope, not thinking about that.

 

*****

 

Felicity opened the door to an amazing smell of pasta and tomato sauce. “Honey, I’m home.” 

 

She immediately took off her shoes, placing them in the corner by the door. Immediately making herself three inches shorter.

 

Oliver walked out of the kitchen to greet her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. “So glad you are home. I’m making your favourite. It’s just you and I tonight. William is spending the night at Jason’s.” Oliver smiled, he was happy to have his wife home.

 

Felicity’s stomach dipped. No William. No buffer. She wasn’t ready for this. Maybe she could say she had a headache, head to bed? But then she’d miss the spaghetti and meatballs. Suck it up Smoak, you have to talk to your husband. “That sounds great, just let me change into some comfy clothes. I’ll be right back.” Felicity headed into the bedroom.

 

Oliver’s smile disappeared as he watched his wife practically run away from him. She wasn’t happy to have a night alone with him. Things were worse than the thought. Well, they were going to talk even if that meant hearing Felicity’s loud voice. It’s not like he didn’t deserve it.

 

Oliver plated their food and took the garlic bread out of the oven. He put the food on the table, poured glasses of wine. Felicity emerged from the bedroom in grey lounge pants and a peacock blue tank top. She looked lovely. “You are so beautiful, Felicity.”

 

Felicity blushed. “Thank you,” she responded quietly. Why did he have to do that? She has so many feelings right now and he compliments her. Felicity took her seat next to Oliver, placed a napkin on her lap. 

 

“Felicity, I can tell you are not excited about spending the evening alone with me.” Oliver began.

 

Felicity looked up at him, a little shocked that she was so transparent, she was about to say no, when he cut her off.

 

“That’s okay. I understand that you are angry about being excluded from my deal with the FBI, you should be. I promised we would do things together, then I made a decision that impacted your life without you.” Oliver watched to see her reaction.

 

“Is there an I’m sorry coming?” Felicity could not keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She picked up her wine. If this was happening she would need some liquid courage.

 

“I am sorry I hurt you. I am sorry, I didn’t include you in the decision at the time, I just didn’t know how. I needed to protect you and William.” Oliver could see from the look at Felicity’s face that his words were not making his wife feel better.

 

“So you would do it again? You would make the decision to leave your wife and son FOREVER, again? Without consulting me?” Felicity could not stop her voice from rising. This is not how she thought this would go. She honestly thought, he would say he was sorry, that  he’d never do this again. She thought she would learn to forgive him. But this?!

 

“Felicity, I don’t want to lie to you. In that moment, I could see no other way. I had to protect my family. I knew if I told you, you wouldn’t agree.” Oliver knew Felicity wouldn’t be able to understand why he did it but he wanted to try to explain.

 

“Well, I guess we will never know what I would have agreed to. I wasn’t given that choice. You left me. YOU LEFT ME, OLIVER. All because of a thug. Ricardo Diaz wasn’t even a real threat. You left me. You never thought about what I wanted. You just left.” The tears began to stream down her face.

 

Oliver got up from his chair, he knelt down next to Felicity. He took her hands in his. “I never wanted to leave you, baby. Not ever. You are my always. You are my everything. I need you to live even if it’s not with me. In hindsight, I should have talked with you but I knew I selfishly might not have been able to do it if I told you. I promise I will try my best to never leave you again. All I want is to be with you and William for you to talk to me.”

 

Felicity looked down at her husband. She could see the love in his eyes. She knew he was sorry. She took one of her hands from his, she began to stroke the stubble on his face. “Talk to you? I talk to you all the time. What are you talking about?”

 

“Felicity, I know you’ve been avoiding this conversation. No blame, I’ve been avoiding it too. But you aren’t telling me other things either. I want us to be able to talk about everything.” Oliver gripped her hand tighter.

 

Felicity was confused. “Oliver, you are starting to worry me. What else besides this enormous elephant in the room that you just poked aren’t we talking about?”

 

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. “Well, for one thing, the tabloids.” He watched as Felicity’s eyes widened.

 

“Oliver, you have all people, know better than to believe what those magazines say! Of course, I’m not cheating on you! We aren’t getting divorced! And I’m not pregnant! We haven’t even discussed it!!”

 

“Hey, hey,” Oliver ran his hand up and down her sleeve. “Babe, I know they are not true. I also know that seeing your picture at the grocery store with lies must upset you. We never talked about it.”

 

Felicity looked at her caring husband. Why was he so amazingly sweet? It made it hard to stay mad at him. “Hey, why don’t you go finish your dinner? We will talk about this.”

 

Oliver slowly got up. He sat down, took a bite of his dinner.

 

Felicity twirled the spaghetti on her fork. “Oliver I didn’t talk to you about the tabloids because I try to ignore them. They said even harsher things when you went to prison. I tried to hide them from William. I didn’t want him to think less of me. Yes, their lies hurt. I guess I was focusing so much on you being home, avoiding my anger about prison that I forgot all about the tabloids. Do you understand?”

 

Oliver nodded. He picked up his wine glass, took a drink. “I understand. I think it might be time for us to say what we both want out of this relationship. I don’t want to screw up or not give you want or need.”

 

Felicity smiled. “What I want most you are already giving it to me. I have you and William, pasta and wine. You are doing a great job of satisfying my wants. I’m sure once dinner’s over you can give me my other want - you.” Felicity licked her lips.

 

Oliver’s eyes darkened as he watched her tongue. “Well, I’m sure I can accommodate that. I want to be home with you and William too. You are my world. Is there anything else you want? Since tonight is about being honest, we’ve never talked about it, do you want a baby?”

 

Felicity broke eye contact with Oliver. She let out a breath. “Is it okay if I say I don’t know? Or not yet?”

 

Oliver looked at her encouragingly. “Felicity, there is no wrong answer to that question. I want you to say how you feel.”

 

Felicity wiped her face with her napkin stalling for time. She looked down at her plate, unable to look him in the eye. “The thing is, I’ve never wanted to have children. I love William. Never doubt that for one minute. But in my plans for the future, I never planned on having a baby. I know you love William, I’d hate to deprive you of having more kids. I guess, I just don’t know. Can we say not now?”

 

Oliver hated that his wife looked so scared telling him this. He needed to reassure her. Now. “Felicity, baby, can you look at me?”

 

Felicity turned to look at her husband, tears in her eyes, expecting to see hurt.

 

Oliver reached across the table, took her hand. “Felicity, I love you. All of you. Having you and William is more than enough. You never have to feel bad for what you want. Even if what you want is not to have a baby. You are the most caring, wonderful, loving person I know, I’m so grateful you are my wife. Do you understand?”

 

Felicity got up. She peppered kisses all over Oliver’s face. “I love you, Oliver Queen.”

 

Oliver smiled. “It’s a good thing we are on the same page.”

 

Felicity settles herself in his lap. “Oliver, I want you to know I heard you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you support me. I will probably never understand your decision to leave me out of the FBI decision but I will try to come to terms with it. For now…” Felicity began kissing Oliver’s neck.

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “For now?”

 

“Now, I find myself really wanting my husband. Do you think we can finish dinner later?” She lowered her bottom lip in a pout.

 

“Definitely. Because I find myself really wanting my wife.” Oliver stood up with Felicity in his arms and headed for their bedroom. 


End file.
